


Śmiertelne zaloty

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Courtship, Crobby for ever ♥, Crowley zaleca się do Bobby'ego, Fluff, I tak ją kocham, M/M, Olgie nie pozwala mi shipować Drowleya, ale nie taki bardzo fluff jak zwykle mój fluff, brak bety, rytuały godowe demonów, zabijanie dla miłości, zabijanie dla przyjemności, zabijanie dla zabijania, zaloty, zaloty demonów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Crowley postanawia zdobyć Bobby'ego dosyć drastycznie i dosyć ostatecznie.Tekst na temat 9 (śmierć) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Znalezienie truchła czegoś, na co polowało się od kilku miesięcy, zawsze wywoływało w nim dziwne uczucie. Coś w rodzaju mieszanki ulgi — jeden potwór mniej na świecie, rozczarowania — nie miało się okazji ubić skurwiela samemu i zdenerwowania — kilka miesięcy pracy szło się kochać w krzaki. To były trzy główne emocje, o jakich mógłby myśleć w takiej sytuacji.

Bowiem do tej pory Bobby’emu zdarzyło się to tylko trzy razy.

Pierwszy nastąpił, gdy był jeszcze świeżakiem. Dlatego przeważało w nim rozczarowanie, chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie wyszedłby z bezpośredniego starcia żywy i lepiej wyszło, że zajął się tym Rufus. Za drugim razem wkurwił się niemiłosiernie. Ubiegł go najprawdziwszy żółtodziób i to całkiem przez przypadek. Miał ochotę rozszarpać wtedy Johna Winchestera na strzępy. W trzecim przypadku, nie zdążył dołączyć do Sama i Deana, gdy mieli razem zlikwidować gniazdo wampirów, namierzanie przez nich prawie pół roku. Ale czuł tylko ulgę. Na świecie ubyło ponad dwudziestu krwiopijców, a jego chłopcy przeżyli. Czego mógł chcieć więcej?

Dzisiaj wydarzył się raz czwarty. A Bobby był po prostu w szoku. Ogromnym.

Za progiem jego domu leżał trup alfy wampirów.

Mało tego: na jego piersi leżało bardzo specyficzne i bardzo znajome ostrze.

Niestety, Bobby przeczytał w swoim życiu wystarczająco wiele tekstów poświęconych demonom, by  mógł udawać nieświadomego znaczenia tego gestu.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i obszedł truchło dookoła, uważając by nie dotknąć go nawet czubkiem buta. Poczuł nagłą i niewyjaśnioną potrzebę wypicia butelki polskiej wódki. Na szczęście nie zostało mu już aż tyle tego alkoholu po ostatnim spotkaniu z łowcami o słowiańskim pochodzeniu, a do czasu, gdy go znalazł, zdążył ochłonąć z pierwszego szoku.

Ograniczając się więc do znośnej ilości alkoholu, odszukał odpowiednią książkę.

Wszystko się zgadzało. Zaklął.

Demoniczne zaloty, nazywane też śmiertelnymi, bo bardzo często doprowadzały do śmierci zalotnika, miały bardzo proste zasady. Demon chcący związać się na zawsze z drugim demonem — rzadziej inną istotą nadnaturalną, a jeszcze rzadziej człowiekiem — zabijał wroga swojego wybranka. Potem podrzucał rzeczonemu adorowanemu do domu trupa wraz z bronią, którą go uśmiercił. W niektórych przypadkach należało dodać drugą broń, jeśli ta pierwsza nie była w stanie uśmiercić adoratora.

Bo przekaz całego przedsięwzięcia brzmiał tak: weź mnie albo zabij. Żadnej trzeciej czy czwartej opcji, możliwości uchylenia się od całości albo ucieczki. Na demoniczne zaloty trzeba było odpowiedzieć w ciągu dwunastu godzin, inaczej umierał zarówno adorator jak i adorowany.

— Niech cię szlag — mruknął pod nosem, odkładając książkę i znów pijąc alkohol. A potem podszedł do cholernego truchła i wziął nóż w ręce, gotowy na konfrontację z największym idiotą świata. Co on sobie myślał?

Po chwili na środku salonu pojawił się sam Król Piekieł, ubrany jak zwykle nienagannie, ale bez typowej dla siebie postawy. Stał ze złożonymi przed sobą rękoma i z opuszczoną głową, w pozycji, która pozwoliłaby na szybkie pozbawianie go jej.

— Czy to twój sposób na samobójstwo? — prychnął Bobby, obracając ostrze w dłoniach.

— Nie — odpowiedział demon, nie unosząc wzroku.

— Więc co?

— Zaloty.

Bobby prychnął w odpowiedzi, odkładając nóż na stół, ale nie zbliżając się do Crowleya. A nawet odsunął się jeszcze trochę, by wyraźnie zaznaczyć, że to nie była jego odpowiedź.

— I mam w to uwierzyć? Król Piekieł praktycznie oświadczający się łowcy? — Demon wzruszył ramionami. — Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz niby?

— Mocno. — Crowley najwyraźniej zamierzał bawić się w metafory, ale Bobby nie miał na to ani siły ani chęci.

— Jakiś konkret proszę.

— Ty, ja, my, razem do końca świata, na piekielnym tronie — westchnął demon. — Takie trudne do wyobrażenia?

— Tak, takie trudne — warknął, rozlewając alkohol wokół szklanek. — Łowca. Na piekielnym tronie. Łowca! Ktoś, kogo pracą, kogo życiem, jest zabijanie demonów! Na tronie Piekła!

— Tak, dokładnie. — Crowley zachował spokój. — W gruncie rzeczy, wiele się to nie różni. Ja byłbym oczywiście od umów i całej reszty demonicznej organizacji, więc tobie zostawałyby same przyjemności. Jak karanie nieposłusznych demonów. Czym różni się znęcanie nad moją rasą na ziemi od znęcania się nad nią w Piekle?

— Tym, że żebym mógł być z tobą, sam musiałbym stać się demonem. Tym, że byłbym cholernym… królową? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie ma mowy.

— Kochankiem króla, mężem króla, wybrankiem króla, faworytą króla, partnerem króla, prawą ręką króla, królem, królową czy nawet baleriną, jeśli zechcesz. Usiądziesz ze mną na tronie, to będziesz ustalał zasady, w tym, jak należy się do ciebie zwracać — zapewnił Crowley.

— I myślisz, że co, że demony słuchałyby się łowcy? Co w ogóle z moim życiem?

— Żyłbyś jak dotąd, tylko może unikał zabijania demonów niewchodzących ci w drogę? A tuż po twojej śmierci zabrałbym twoją duszę z kolejki.

— I zrobił ze mnie cholernego demona.

— Tylko demona. To lata tortur robią z nas tych, kim jesteśmy. Jeśli byś tego uniknął, a uniknąłbyś, to zostałbyś w zasadzie starym sobą. Tylko z dodatkowymi korzyściami.

— A potem co? Żyli długo i szczęśliwie? — prychnął, znów pocierając dłonią swoją szyję. Najwyraźniej zaczynało mu odbijać, skoro jeszcze tego nie zakończył. — Coś ty sobie myślał, stawiając na szali własne życie?!

— Że jeśli nie zgodzisz się ze mną być, to śmierć nie jest taka zła w sytuacji takiego upokorzenia?

— Podoba ci się mój tyłek? To było mnie upić i wykorzystać — prychnął Bobby. — Po połówce wódki staję się dosyć zdzirowaty.

— Nie chodzi o seks!

— Więc o co?!

— …Nie chcę być sam — przyznał demon po dłuższej ciszy. Bobby ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ten demon zwariował.

— Jesteś idiotą — mruknął. — Naprawdę mogłeś mnie upić. Poza tym: nie bycie samemu nie oznacza od razu oferowania wieczności u swojego boku pierwszemu lepszemu łowcy.

— Po pierwsze: nie wziąłbyś mnie na poważnie, gdybym zrobił to jakkolwiek inaczej — zaczął demon, oddychając głęboko i w końcu patrząc mu w oczy. — Po drugie, tak, oznacza. Chodzi mi o rządzenie, o kogoś, kto będzie w stanie zasiąść obok mnie na tronie i pomóc mi go utrzymać przez następne bardzo wiele wieków. Kogoś silnego i…

— Przestań — uciął mu, biorąc w ręce ostrze. — Rozumiesz, że stawiasz mnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia? Albo cię zabiję albo skażę na wcale nie pewną wieczność u twojego boku.

— Rozumiem. Śmiało. — Crowley rozłożył ręce na boki i zamknął oczy.

— Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię zabiję? — wyszeptał Bobby, a potem złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach demona. Najwyraźniej zwariował. — Myliłeś się. Ja, Bobby Singer, przyjmuję cię.

 


End file.
